


Apotheosis

by Ayexev



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fleurmione Week 2020, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayexev/pseuds/Ayexev
Summary: For Fleurmione Week Day 7.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fleurmione Week 2020





	Apotheosis

Hermione didn’t care where she was going. She wanted to get out of the palace as soon as she could. For she had already taken enough of her father’s lectures and scoldings on how to become a proper ruler. She had felt that she had already gotten that message quite clear enough ever since her childhood. She just wished that she would be trusted to approach things on her own accord. Her ire is out of control and can she can barely see what’s in front of her. She snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone quite tall.

“Ow!” an irrate woman complained.

“Goddess, I apologize. I’m in quite a rush.” Hermione apologized immediately.

The tall woman didn’t know how to respond to Hermione. At first she thought about scolding the girl but she froze when she saw that the girl was nearly brought to tears. “Well, it’s alright I guess. Just watch yourself. We can’t have you bumping into people like that again.”

“Yes. I understand. I’ll be on my way then.” Hermione replied, then left abruptly.

The tall woman watched quietly as Hermione walked away. She tried to bend her brain as to where exactly she saw the woman before. Then when she looked closely at memories when she was within the castle walls… it hit her. She cursed herself for not recognizing her earlier.

The Archduchess of Algenteria was roaming around without a single form of protection. The emperor would have her head if he found out that she let her slip by without even giving effort for a small form of protection. She rushed towards the direction she went and hoped to the Goddess that she wasn’t that far.

~xXoXx~

Hermione quietly slipped from the kingdom on a horse and rode towards the forest. Shortly after, she realized that she was being followed and immediately started chanting a spell that would hopefully drive the pursuer away from her. When she realized that the person was catching up to her she immediately cast another spell and kept bombarding the pursuer.

“Whoever you are you can be most certain that you will die a gruesome death!” She threatened.

Hermione had hoped that this would scare away her pursuer instead, she found that this person simply wouldn’t give up. As soon as they reached the forest, the horseman yelled. “Your father would kill me if I let you go unprotected, Archduchess!”

Hermione then understood and slowed down. When the horseman removed her hood, she realized that it was actually the tall woman she bumped into earlier. “Who exactly are you?” Hermione finally asked.

“I bear the name Delacour, Your Highness. My Maman bestowed upon me the name Fleur.” The tall woman replied.

Hermione realized that this was a noble from the most respected noble family in the kingdom. Then she realized that she was the head of this family ever since Madam Delacour had perished due to illness a year ago. “Well met, Ser Delacour.”

“Ahh… it’s of little matter now, Your Highness. My mother and your father had served in battle together and she died with honor and loyalty towards the throne. I could not ask for more.” Fleur beamed with pride.

Hermione couldn’t comprehend as to why the person in front of her would be so… optimistic after losing a close family member quite recently. Another thing she couldn’t quite comprehend is this woman’s sense of duty to the kingdom when she couldn’t quite imagine herself ever being quite enough to fill the position within her lifetime.

Fleur noticed that the Archduchess had gone quiet and appeared to be deep in thought. “Listen, if you have somewhere to be at the moment I’ll accompany you there. If you need to be alone I’ll simply conceal my presence. I just cannot allow you to be alone out here… as capable as your fireballs might have been at roasting me… I simply want to make sure.”

Hermione laughed. She had never felt this comfortable around someone before... “Don’t worry. You may accompany me. I just needed to keep the castle out of my sight for a while.”

Fleur breathed out in relief. “Lead the way then, Your Highness.”

Fleur was glad that the Archduchess would comply with her predicament. The woman knew that the Archduchess’ father could have quite a temper especially when provoked. She also could not ignore the feeling that the person in front of her needs a kind ear. It wasn’t in Fleur's personality to care so much about little things that didn’t really ask or beg her concern… but it was just this one time that it bothered her to see someone else this sad.

Hermione quietly led the way, still somewhat deep in thought. However, she had to admit one thing: she felt sort of lighter after laughing. She almost forgot what she was so mad about. Almost. She clenched her fists tighter as she remembered what had transpired earlier.

“Your Highness, this is quite far from the capital; do you know where you’re going?” Fleur asked.

Riding for nearly a day without the slightest bit of mental preparation was very exhausting. It probably was from the surge of energy earlier that gave her this extreme feeling of lassitude. She chuckled to think that she had dodged more bombardments of magic than in her training with her master. Then it dawned on her. She had training today and it was imperative that she did not delay… There goes her physical well-being for a week.

“We’re quite close.” Hermione replied.

Fleur then noticed that they were actually on their way to an age-old temple where one of their first ancestors had settled and worshipped the Goddess more than half a millennia ago. The sight of it nearly made her jump. The Knight also noticed that the entrance was sealed while Hermione sat down on the steps and let out a deep sigh.

For the first time Fleur had noticed Hermione's wild curly hair that was tied up slightly to keep hair from falling onto her face. Her distinctly deep hazel eyes that showed an endless depth in which Fleur thought she would get swallowed in. The Knight stopped herself. She had begun to “appreciate” the Archduchess in a rather inappropriate manner.

Hermione stopped in her thoughts when she thought of the person who had kept quiet and continued to obviously gawk at her. “Is something the matter?”

Fleur swallowed. “A-Ah… no… I’m just thinking of where to camp for tonight… it’s not possible, even at full speed to ride back now. There’re too many risks and it’s safer if we travel at dawn.”

“I suppose so." The brunette replied.

“So, I'm assuming that we will be making camp here?" Fleur was internally screaming. She sounded like an idiot.

“That is the norm of what I do when I come here.” The Archduchess shrugged.

Fleur's mouth fell open. Not only had one of the most important people in the kingdom slipped by guards on a whim once. She has done this before. Fleur wanted to scold her for being irresponsible but she felt that those words weren’t quite going to help at the moment. The Knight grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around Hermione.

“It’ll be cold soon. I’ll go look for firewood so you can light it up with one of those fireballs.” Fleur grinned. “Oh and… just in case anything happens…” The Knight reached for her dagger and handed it to Hermione. “Not that I don’t trust your magic… I’d prefer if the entire forest wasn’t burned down, you know?”

Hermione was a little surprised. She expected another scolding from such a dutiful woman and yet none came. Instead she was cared for and looked after like her status didn’t matter. “I’ll be waiting for you then Ser Delacour.”

~xXoXx~

A few hours later, Fleur came back to a waiting Archduchess who was reading a book. She seemed more at ease now than she was hours ago. Fleur was glad that she gave Hermione time to think. The Archduchess stopped reading her book as soon as she sensed a presence coming towards her. She looked at the approaching brown-haired swordsman who was carrying firewood, fish, and what appears to be a parcel of something.

“I hope I didn’t keep you that long, Your Highness.” Fleur greeted.

“No… not at all, Ser Delacour.” Hermione replied easily.

While went on to setting up the campfire, she took time to notice what the tall Knight actually looked like. Her blonde hair had been held up in a style similar to that of a horse’s tail. Hermione had never seen such blue eyes that matched the deep blue of the sky as night approaches. In fact, Hermione found herself lost within those eyes until she heard a deep voice call her back to reality.

“--ghness? Hello?” Fleur called, wondering where the Archduchess’ mind had drifted off to.

“Ah.. sorry. Need something?” Hermione replied hastily, hoping that she wasn’t too obviously fascinated with the tall swordswoman.

“I was wondering if you could start the fire, you know?” Fleur grinned.

“Yes, I can do that much.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

In a few seconds the fire was ablaze and Fleur had brought enough wood to last them the night. She then pierced the fish she caught from the mouth all the way to the tail and impaled the wood onto the ground beside the fire to cook. The blonde then lied down right beside the campfire.

“What is your impression of my father?” Hermione asked asked.

Up until now she never asked anyone else’s opinion of her father, aside from hearing that he is the most responsible yet caring man. Though it pained her to know that he was quite hard on her in order to instill the values of a ruler, she somewhat understood. What really hit her; however, was the fact that it seemed like she couldn’t be herself as she ruled.

“Your father is very diligent. He cares for the kingdom as much as his family. Then he aptly punishes those who would abuse their positions and those who would commit crimes within his kingdom. Sometimes… he just forgets that some things that are more important; however.” Fleur narrated.

“That’s quite different from what I’ve been hearing.” Hermione pondered. “Especially the latter.”

“I suppose it comes from knowing him as the head of the first noble house. He was pretty tough on me too. Taught me how to deal with state affair and at the same time politics. I can’t say I don’t owe him respect and loyalty at the very least.” Fleur grinned.

It made Fleur a little nervous to see those hazel eyes were somehow examining her bit by bit. Then she remembered, she had been gathered some berries in the forest.

“Oh and how about something to nibble on while waiting on the fish?” Fleur grabbed the parcel she was holding to earlier and gave some berries to Hermione. “Don’t worry, I’m familiar with the plants in this area.”

Hermione gave the berries a look then she took one and ate it. After a while she took a few more. “Thanks.”

Fleur simply grinned. “Not a problem at all, Your Highness.”

After they’ve had their fill from the meals they both lay down each at the opposite end of the fire and slept. At least, that’s what the Knight pretended to do. Someone had to keep watch after all. As soon as she was certain that the Archduchess was asleep she rose again and sat on the steps. The cold didn’t bother her as much as it was supposed to and she silently watched the surrounding area.

~xXoXx~

Hermione woke to the sunlight hurting her eyes. She felt quite good waking up today and that was a rare instance now ever since her father began teaching her the ways to rule. She got up and realized that Fleur was still asleep. She got up and doused the remains of their campfire with water magic.

As if on cue, the Knight got up and turned to Hermione. “Good Morning, Your Highness.”

“A fine day it is Ser Delacour.” Hermione replied warmly.

“Now, shall we had back to Castle Algenteria?” Fleur asks.

“Yes… I believe it’s time we head back.”

As they both prepared their horses, a deafening sound could be heard from within the temple. The pair had covered their ears to protect it. After the jarring sounds had finished they both looked at each other and had a mutual understanding of finding out what exactly happened.

"Has this ever occured before, Your Highness?" Fleur asked.

Hermione was baffled as well, "No, never."

"All right, it goes against my normal method of reasoning but I think we should take a look inside." The Knight replied, bracing herself for the unknown.

Hermione agreed with a nod and the two of them looked for a temple entrance. It took some doing but they found one and managed to open it.

"Here goes nothing, Your Highness. Please stay behind me." Fleir requested as she stepped into the darkness of the temple.

Hermione followed closely behind.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry I wont be continuing this. This is just the prologue for my original work that should be under revamp before I lost my computer. Have a fun time with the universe I made though :)


End file.
